erwer24jkjfandomcom-20200215-history
Brook Stewart
"Just because I like you, it doesn't mean I don't think you're an evil creature of the night. You are." '' '''Brook Ray Stewart/Hannah Stella Montana/Verinica Marie "Ronnie" Miller '''is one of the lead characters. She's an undercover pop/contrey music star as her alter ego Hannah Montana. Her duty is to bring balance back into the world (she's a Rainbow Member). Personality Brook is witty, stylish, hyper, popular, and sometimes negative when she gets stuck. She is more into music than sports, except cheerleading and horseback riding. She is considered a bad girl or a girly-girl who loves to shop, and has a very determined, autacious attitude. Brook often lies or goes through over-the-top scandals to get what she wants or make someone she loves happy, even when they tell her not to. She gave her alter ego Hannah Montana some personolaties she didn't have herself, like: Hannah is a classical girly girl, who spends her days thingking what to wear the next day, she doesn't study well saying that she just can't. Hannah is also very outgoing, her favortie number is three. Appearance Brook has red hair and grey eyes. She's seen wearing a blond wig while being Hannah. Brook's cloth are faminine. She dresses extremly fashionable as Hannah. Powers *'Identity Control': Brook has three identities. **Brook **Hannah **Ronnie Family *Robbie Stewart (father) *Jackson Stewart (older brother) *Sarah Stewart (older sister) *Lilly Truscott (adoptive sister) *Susan Stewart (mother) *Jacob Ryan (husband) *William Blakelee (husband) *Mikayla Blakelee (daughter) *Beatrice Ryan (daughter) *Cornelia Ryan (daughter) *Earl Stewart (uncle) *Bill Stewart (uncle) *Pearl Stewart (aunt) *Shaggy (cousin) *Derek (cousin) *Sydney (cousin) *Scooby (cousin) *Mamaw Stewart (grandmother) *Bubba Stewart (grandfather) *Ruby (grandmother) *Clara (great aunt) *Blue Jens (pet) *Luann (pet) *Dolly (godmother) ''see: Stewart Family Work '' '' MUSIC see: Hannah Montana discography '' *Hannah Montana *2 *3 *Best of Both Worlds *Non-stop Dance Party *Forever *The Collection MOVIE *Alian Attak *Alian Attak 2: Lost *Beauty of the Northen Sky *Dorthy the Duck *Daddy's Little Girl *Gotta Practice *Maintain Patience *Zombie's Servant *The Only Way Out is Through SERIES *The L. Martin Diaries (as Louisa Martin) *MacKenzie Falls (as MacKenzie Williamson) *The Tridark Saga (as Annabelle Hastings) Trivia *She has three identities - Brook, Hannah and Ronnie. Quotes *"I know, I lied, but I did it with love."'' *''"You're a shining lighthouse in the bay of stupidity."'' *''"I know, changing can be scary, but it's a part of growing up."'' *''"I don't want to leave my bed. My bed is my friend."'' *''"Just admit it: I look scary smart."'' *''"She likes you, you like her. Why do you have to make everything so complicated?"'' *''"It's a big day, I'm nervous and he wanna see the school."'' *''"You want to go out with her? You schould ask her out."'' *''"Can't you just let me do something wrong for once?"'' *''"Life's about having good time."'' *''"Bitch, say what?"'' *''"You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams."'' *''"You'll always find your way back home."'' *''"I have dreams and I still want to believe that anything can happen."'' *''"Blood doesn't lie."'' *''"That's true some things are cute. The rest are sexy."'' *''"Just because I like you, it doesn't mean I don't think you're an evil creature of the night. You are."'' Category:Stewart Family Category:Lead Characters Category:Characters Category:The Rainbow Members Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Ryan Family Category:Celebrities